Wilson Fisk/ Kingpin (1994-1998)
History Wilson Fisk was a major crime lord within New York City and a constant enemy of Spider-Man. As a boy, Wilson Moriarty emulated his father, who wanted to be a big time criminal, and so the two teamed up on many robberies. However, during one of these robberies, Wilson has caught and arrested by the police, due to his weight, and his father escaped and left him. After his stint in prison, Wilson, now an adult, managed to obtain a senior position in one of New York's mobs whilst changing his surname to 'Fisk' and gaining the alias of 'Kingpin'. Wilson managed to remove all record of his arrest and managed to organise his father's arrest as payback for him letting Wilson being arrested. Sometime after he married his wife, Vanessa Fisk, who later left him as she was growing tired of Wilson and his criminal activities, and they had a son Richard Fisk who worked for his father. When Spider-Man first started crime fighting, Wilson saw him as a threat and pressured Norman Osborn into finding a way to kill the hero. Norman hired Spencer Smythe to build a weapon to kill Spider-Man but his attempt backfired and left Spencer apparently dead and his son, Alistair Smythe in the employ of Wilson. However, unknown to Alistair, Wilson had actually found Spencer, who was still alive, and placed him in cryogenic stasis. Wilson made Alistair think that Spider-Man had killed his father and that he should keep working for the crime lord until Spider-Man is dead. This lead to a long partnership between the two. The Kingpin later obtained, Prometheum X, a substance that was on the crashed shuttle of John Jameson and planned to sell it until Spider-Man, then wearing his black symbiote costume, took it from him. Wilson Fisk was later almost assassinated by the Hobgoblin, who had been sent by Norman Osborn, who was tired of Fisk's constant threats. However, Hobgoblin later defected to the Kingpin who sent the goblin to kidnap Norman's son, Harry Osborn. Hobgoblin later betrayed both men and took Fisk's criminal empire from him while still holding Harry hostage. In the end, Wilson, Norman and Spider-Man teamed up to defeat the Hobgoblin and rescue Harry. Wilson later broke, Chameleon, Scorpion, Rhino, Shocker, Mysterio and Doctor Octopus out of jail to form a team of super villains called the Insidious Six, dedicated to eliminating Spider-Man. This team failed in their objective even after capturing Spider-Man and unmasking him but deciding that he wasn't the real Spider-Man due to a lack of powers, the reason for this being that Peter had temporarily lost his spider powers. Kingpin later instructed the team to capture Silvermane, who was Wilson's biggest rival. However, Spider-Man managed to free the captive crime lord and the Insidious Six later split up. After Wilson's son, Richard was incarcerated and Spider-Man learned the Kingpin's real identity, Kingpin, with the help of his new employee Herbert Landon turned Alistair Smythe into a biomechanical spider slayer and tried to use him to kill Spider-Man. This plan also backfired when Alistair discovered that the Kingpin had kept his father alive in cryogenic stasis and escaped Fisk with his father. Wilson then forced Johnathon Ohnn into making hima time dilation device which could create portals. However, Johnathon managed to gain the power to create portals at will and became the villain 'The Spot' and turned against Fisk. When one of the Spot's portal threatened to engulf the entire world, Spot, Spider-Man and Fisk teamed up to close it and Wilson later lost the time dilation machine to the Hobgoblin. The Kingpin later organised the jailbreak of John Hardesky who Kingpin forced the secret of the super soldier serum out of. Kingpin used this serum to give powers to Hardesky's daughter Felicia Hardy so she could become a cat burglar called 'Black Cat'. However, Black Cat and Spider-Man teamed up to free Hardesky who then later put himself back into S.H.I.E.L.D custody. Wilson later re-organised the Insidious Six (with the Vulture replacing the by then deceased Mysterio) to steal the Doomsday weapon that the Red Skull had developed during World War II. However, the Red Skull later tricked Wilson and his Insidious Six and defeated them. Basic Facts *Real Name: Wilson Moriarty *Base of Operations: New York City, Fisk Tower *Occupation: Kingpin of Crime, Head of Fisk Industries, Crimelord *Eyes: Blue *Hair: Bald *First Appearance: The Spider Slayer *Last Appearance: Six Forgotten Warriors Part 5: The Price of Heroism